


In Bloom!

by SanaeKami



Category: Free!
Genre: Community: swimmingfree, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Olympic Swimmer Matsuoka Rin, Olympic Swimmer Nanase Haruka, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pro Swimmer Matsuoka Rin, Pro Swimmer Nanase Haruka, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaeKami/pseuds/SanaeKami
Summary: (Y/N) left Japan for America 5 years ago leaving her friends behind. Years pass and she returns to Japan to find that her feelings towards Haru might be a bit more than platonic.  But there's a catch; Makoto has fallen head over heels for Haru, and Rin still hasn't forgotten his feelings towards (Y/N). So, what does the future have in store for this group of friends? Read to find out!Updates every Wednesday!
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Matsuoka Gou/Mikoshiba Seijuurou, Matsuoka Rin/You, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/You
Kudos: 1





	In Bloom!

Prologue  
(y/n) smiled as she walked over to her friends. Today was the day. The day she would leave behind her home and friends. She just hoped they wouldn't take it too hard. After reaching the small park she noticed Nagisa waving her down fervently. She smiled at him and sat down on the bench next to Makoto. Everyone looked at her expectantly as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before explaining her situation, "So, I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you here today."

"Well yeah, you said it was really important!" Nagisa exclaimed as he clasped his hands together.

"Well yeah." She whispered. Do it quickly, just like ripping off a bandaid! She thought to herself as she took another deep breath. "I'm moving to America!" She finally shouted her eyes clenching shut, clasping her hands over her mouth.

Looking at her friends with eyes full of regret she opened her mouth to speak, but before she could Haru stood, "Well if that's all you were going to say..." his head down, "I guess I better get going."

"Haru! Wait" Shouted Makoto as he shot (y/n) an apologetic smile, running after Haru as fast as his legs could carry him.

(y/n) looked down, her eyes watering when Nagisa wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"It's okay (y/n)-chan. I'm sure Haru didn't mean to storm off like that."

"Yeah," said Rin as he looked away.

Nagisa let go after a few minutes patting (y/n) on the shoulder as Rin paced in front of the pair.

"So you're really leaving?" Rin asked quietly his head down, arms behind his back.

"Yes. This weekend actually," she said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, I know you might not know it, but I don't think Haru actually meant that," his eyes darting away, contemplating what he was going to say next as he scratched the back of his neck, "And there's something I've always wanted to tell you, (y/n)," he smiled and quickly placed his lips on her cheek, his face covered in red. "I like you."

Her face felt like it was on fire as she placed her hand where Rin's lips had just been. She looked up at him, dazed.

"And, don't forget to keep in touch."

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first self-insert fanfic, but I've been writing it for a while and have some hope in it. I hope you like it! Updates every Wednesday.  
> Bye~


End file.
